seré ese consuelo
by eva-seddieporsimpre
Summary: secuela de mi anterior one "no basta el solo consuelo"...en punto de vista de brad, con un final diferente...menciones seddie, bradxsam!


**¡HEY! ¿COMO DICEN QUE LE VA? AQUÍ CON LA SECUELA DE MI ANTERIOR ONE "NO BASTA EL SOLO CONSUELO"….ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

**DEDICADO A COLD PRINCESSZZ, ELZMATIAS Y DANIIBEP**

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE ESTA HISTORIA ES CREADA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO. **

**Seré ese consuelo…**

Y ese eras tu, un chico que venia de una ciudad distinta a lo que es Seattle, entraste a la preparatoria Ridhswell, nunca te imaginaste que tanto vivirías allí, ni que tantas personas conocerías, y el nerviosísimo que tenias era inevitable; cruzaste las grandes puertas de la institución y observaste el barullo de gente que había en los pasillos, y con un poco de trabajo llegaste a la oficina del director para que te diera tus horarios y casillero, al salir notaste que no había nadie en los pasillos de la escuela , supusiste que todos ya habían entrado y tu, debías dirigirte a entrar también, caminaste con paso relajado observando tu nueva escuela y entonces te topaste con que en la entrada una chica rubia con ojos azules llegaba casi corriendo

-¡rayos!, de nuevo tarde, ¡Carly me va matar!-escuchaste como se quejo pero no dijiste nada, ella pareció no notarte porque ni siquiera te había saludo, ni una sola mirada, no te importo pero sabias quien era, Sam Puckett, a ti te gustaba iCarly y la razón por la que lo veías, paso justo ase un momento, y a pesar de que no la conocías fuera de la pantalla de tu computadora, ahora lo sentías real y diferente , a pesar de eso ella te había cautivado y echo suspirar igual que cuando tenias catorce y cuando uno de tus amigos te mostro aquel programa.

Y el tiempo paso, y cumpliste tu propósito de conocerla, era igual y como te la habías imaginado, linda, agresiva, sincera (tal vez demasiado sincera), pero al fin y al cabo eso te gustaba, una chica adorable y diferente. Pero se acabo, todos esos momentos que viviste con ella y Freddie, todas esas ilusiones que se te crearon se acabaron en el instante que te dirigiste a ver iCarly y observaste como ella y tu mejor amigo, se besaban mientras un chico gritaba ¡seddie!, y tu corazón se rompía…y paso lo inevitable, sufriste tanto, eras un hico sensible y no sabias esconder tus sentimientos lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue alejarte y desde entonces no formulas mas parte del cuarteto de iCarly o al menos no como antes.

Pero el sentimiento no murió…

Ella no lo sabia así que no podías echarle la culpa de que tu fueras tan cobarde, pero la veías tan feliz con Freddie que no querías arruinarlo con una estúpida confesión, no serias capaz siquiera de aplastarle sus sueños a ella aun, acosta de los tuyos…

Y bailaste de felicidad…

Si tal vez suene egoísta pero casi gritaste de la emoción cuando Gibby te conto que el seddie había muerto, te sentiste mal por tu amigo Castaño, pero era tanta tu emoción que se te olvido, y cuando te dirigías a ella, a pesar de que acababa de terminar con Freddie, a decirle todo lo que tenias que decir, te paraste en seco al verla llorar por el y entonces de egoísta pasaste a celoso, ¿Por qué el tenia sus lagrimas?, si tu fueras el nunca la harías llorar, te alejaste a paso lento y triste, ella solo te veía como un amigo, asta fuera posible que ni a eso llegaras, pero el amor no se fue….

Y de nuevo te rompiste cuando con ella volvió a tener una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y de nuevo por el, trataste de no llorar, pero eras un hombre sensible fue inevitable no llorar, pero mas rabia y coraje te dio cuando el de nuevo lo hizo la dejo ir, y por lo que habías escuchado en el baño de mujeres, primero te entregaste a el y luego te dijo adiós, y por ella fuiste capaz de casi matar a tu amigo por que ella no se lo merecía…

Como el cobarde que siempre fuiste te quisiste despejar de la ciudad ir a lugar con arboles y naturaleza, y como si el destino te odiara la viste llorando. Consolándose a ella misma, si algo habías aprendido de Sam es que jamás le gusta humillarse pero ahora sabias que era diferente por que el amor que le tenia a Freddie Benson era mucho, y sabias que le dolía, y era incapaz de controlarlo, suspiraste afligido y te acercaste a ella

-¿Sam?-preguntaste en un intento por hacer como si no te habías percatado de que es ella

-Brad-pronuncio tu nombre con tanta tristeza, y lo siguiente no lo viste venir, te hallabas aprisionado en su pecho

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-susurraste afligido, te dolía verla así que incluso si pudieras cambiar tu lugar con ella lo harías…

No contesto…recordaste cuando eras pequeño y tu padre te contaba historias de su vida para evitar que siguieras triste, y como buen aprendiz lo hiciste, le contaste de todo, no te importo que ella ni siquiera te estuviera escuchando, solo querías distraerla y pareció a ver funcionado cuando largo una risita de tu anécdota

-Freddie no me quiere como yo a el-interrumpió tu anécdota, la miraste comprensivo, sabias que era sufrir por amor y como un reflejo la abrasaste aun mas…

-Freddie es muy inteligente, pero es un fiasco en el amor, no sabe como amar a una dama y se va siempre ante imposibles-dijiste tratando de consolarla

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo y de cierto modo te enojaste así que dijiste lo que en ese momento te pareció que ella hacia

-Sam, déjame ser tu amigo, se que estas triste y que no te gusta que te vean así, tan frágil, pero no es malo tener este tipo de sentimientos, a veces las personas necesitan ser consoladas, no basta con el consuelo de ellas mismas…

Y te beso…movió sus labios en torno a los tuyos y te gusto la sensación a fresas que ella dejaba con su paladar, era adictiva, peor que la misma droga, dudaste si corresponderle o no, pero no fue mucha tu batalla, por que casi al instante moviste tus labios en torno a los de ella, poco a poco te fuiste recargando encima de ella y con el árbol de testigo, prácticamente se encontraban en una situación demasiado amorosa, era como si ella bloqueara tus cables, como si nada te importara…casi nada…

-Sam no deberi….-fuiste cortando de nuevo, te siguió besando en un intento por hacerte perder la cordura sin embargo la idea ya estaba allí, no se iría fácilmente

-Sam… ¡para!-protestaste entre jadeos, ella pareciera no escuchar por que de nuevo seguía comiendo tus labios

Y dejaste que siguiera; la situación se torno mas apasionada, nunca imaginaste lo vivaz que podría ser Samantha, pero ella pareció reaccionar y de un solo golpe te aparto, tanto tu como ella estaban jadeando…

-lo siento…-musito ella con pena es su voz, se había dado cuenta de lo que hace un momento tu habías pensado, eras como su consuelo, pero no querías ser solo eso tu querías ser algo mas especial y ahora eras como el plato de segunda mesa

-no tienes que disculparte, de echo me gusto-prácticamente cerraste los ojos de golpe, lo ultimo se te había salido sin permiso, abriste lentamente los ojos esperando una reacción de ella

Nada…

-Sam… ¿?–susurraste abatido ella parecía no tener reacción alguna

-¿te gusto?-ella preguntó dudosa

-si-contestaste casi al instante, sin ninguna duda en tu vos, tal parece que hablar con ella no era tan complicado como pensaste

-hazlo…

-no-casi con dolor negaste su petición, no querías confundirla, y ella estaba triste, no querías aprovecharte de la situación

Ella pareció comprenderte, así que no insistió más, lo cual te causó coraje

-la manera en que me besaste fue diferente,-dijo, como analizando la situación-yo sentí algo mas que solo calor del momento, ¿Por qué?

Tragaste en seco, como era posible que un beso para una mujer fuera el código de amor, o algo así, no sabrías nombrarlo

-¿Te gusto?-sabias que Sam era directo, la rubia no se andaba con rodeos así que necesitabas una respuesta igual de directa

-si, desde los catorce, si te interesa–musitaste nervioso

–no se que decir…–

"Si dijeras que me amas seria perfecto"

–no quiero confundirte Sam…solo creo que no es el momento para intentar algo–

-no, es el momento perfecto, Brad, supe que hiciste con Freddie, el esta herido…lo hiciste por mi y eso me cautivo…muero por amor Brad, así que soy fácil de conquistar, aunque no lo parezca,-esas eran las palabras mas profundas que habías escuchado de la rubia, sonreíste y decidiste tomar la oportunidad, sabias que podrías perder, pero peor es nada….

-¿sigue abierta la invitación?

-¿para ti?...siempre

La besaste de nuevo, y juraste que arias todo lo que este en tus manos para hacer que ella te ame y nunca, nunca la vieras llorar de nuevo…

Siempre serias ese consuelo….

**Sigo maldita…jeje ni en los one-shot me sale bien el final jeje…voy a hacerme una limpia ¬¬ jajá…espero y les haiga gustado dejen su Review, por fa, el flujo de reviews esta muy bajo y como que eso desanima a los autores (incluyéndome), jeje cambiemos eso!**

**Nos leemos bye =)**


End file.
